


Left at the Altar: The Auntie

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: Left At the Altar [4]
Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Other, Slight [Aftercare], Slight [Hynotism], ["Darling"] x∞, [Against the Wall], [Blowjob], [CNC], [Coaxing], [Creampie], [Degrading], [Drunk], [Facial], [Massage], [Reassuring], [Sad-Happy Ending]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)), these "/ /" represent sort of speaking not in a loud tone but an intense tone. ((You'll understand my use for them as you read it ehehe)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!
Relationships: Fu4F
Series: Left At the Altar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114853





	Left at the Altar: The Auntie

**Author's Note:**

> These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)), these "/ /" represent sort of speaking not in a loud tone but an intense tone. ((You'll understand my use for them as you read it ehehe)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!

*Audio would start off with a muffles voice, optional slur of speech*

"All of you don't know how to handle heartbreak... I can tell by the lack of therapy in this family. Step aside let me handle this."

"/I am not drunk/. I am just a little... Buzzed is all..."

"This isn't about me... Move out of my way or I promise you'll regret it."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. If anyone disturbs us I will personally make sure that this day can get a whole hell of a lot worse than it already has been."

*Soft knocking, and the door creaks open a little*

"Hey there sweetieeeee, how are youuuuu?" 

"Do you mind if I come in?... I can? Oh, you're such a doll... Thank you dear." 

{Under the breath hissing} "/Stay. Out./"

*Door closes softly*

{Fawning} "How is our beautiful bride feeling?"

*Short pause*

{Depair turned into even more fawning} "Oh no no no no no no no sweetheart please don't cry. Oh, come here... You look like you need a hug.... Yeah..." 

"Don't cry sweetpea... Here, have a sip of my champagne. I hope you don't mind I snuck in my own bottle despite the /lovely/ venue. It's Moet and Chandon... Here, have some... It never fails to cheer me up..."

"There, that's it... Just keep sipping... Good girl..."

*Long-ish silence, optional incoherent cooing as fawning continues*

"Hey, you know what pairs well with a nice glass of M and C? A massage... It's a shame I can't put on some music to soothe you... How about I hum something for you instead, yes?" 

"Of course you'd like that dearest. Now relax, you'd don't have to sit up straight. Just let me soothe these muscles for you..."

*Soft grunting as she begins her massage*

"There we go... Very good... You're starting to relax already, I can feel it." *Soft chuckling*

"Keep drinking love... Soon this pain you're experiencing will be nothing but a distant memory..."

"How do I know? Well, I have plenty of experience of dealing with heartbreak. I am the 'go-to' friend whenever you're feeling down."

"You understand why that is now, yes?" *Chuckling*

*Medium pause*

"I told you, I am an /expert/ with dealing with heartbroken men and women. Of course, my methods may be a bit strange, but I promise you I will do anything I can to cheer you up darling..."

"That's it... Melt into my capable hands... Everything is going to be alright..."

"You know... I was so excited when I received an invitation to my nephew's and your wedding. I always enjoyed your company whenever he invited you to family functions..."

"You're such a charming girl... No one deserves to go through such a tragic event... Being abandoned like this... You really are lucky that I showed up when I did..."

"I understand that your friends and family will want to be here for you... But they don't understand you as I do... I can make all of this go away..."

"Shhhh, don't worry about how I can take this away from you... Such an impatient little lady." *Chuckling*

"You done with your glass dear? Here, set it right here... Good girl..."

"Your shoulders are a lot less tense than before... Do you think it's the champagne?" *Soft laughter*

"It's good, isn't it? Nice and strong, just the way I like it. Something told me to pack it, that I may need it, and what do you know? I /did/ need it. Not for myself, but for you..." 

"I would ask someone to fetch the entire bottle, but I don't want anyone to disturb this process..."

"You see, this is a very intricate process... I've carried it out many times before, and time and time again, without fail I have given the men and women I cared for exactly what they wanted; reprieve." *Small pause* "What will I do to help you? My my, quite the curious little lady aren't we? A great magician never reveals their secrets. But don't worry, I will reveal my methods to you soon enough, you have my word."

"That's it... Keep leaning back... But not too far.* "Chuckling* "You'll fall over, and your serene mood will be spoiled..."

"Fret not little one, even if you do fall, I'll be there to catch you... You have my word..."

"I suppose now is a good time to tell you that I sort of saw this coming... Your beloved man leaving you..." 

"It was a small possibility at first... but with every instance that I saw the two of you interacting, whether it be him with his family and texting you or calling you, or him inviting you to a family event, I could see it in his heart... I could see it that you two were not meant to be together..."

"But you were blinded by love, and his charm... I did not want to intervene, simply because it would break your heart, and you would end up blaming me..."

"Do you blame me now...? Do you think ill of me, knowing that I knew he would leave you...?"

"My intentions were good, I assure you, and they are now... I suppose this is my way of atoning for not saving you from this... Hell... That you've found yourself in..."

"But it is not all that bad... I can offer you a way out of this... I suppose that is why I waited... I knew you couldn't heal from the heartbreak if I wasn't there to comfort you..."

"Even if you don't know me that well, and I don't know you that well, now could be a good opportunity for you to be acquainted with me... After all your.... Ex-lover told the family much about you, it's only fair that you know much about me." *Soft laughter*

"I never really was one for love... Not because I didn't desire it, but because I learned that it is better to be in people's lives for short periods of time, helping them where they need me, and then never seeing them again than to be stuck with one individual person for an extended period of time."

"I suppose I think I 'cover more ground' that way. If I had a partner, I'm more than sure that they would be constricting of my.... Desires... To help those around me..."

"It is rare to find someone who accepts me for who I am... Someone who understands me and my need to help those around me... I do not wish to settle down..."

"You could equate me to a traveling trader even... Someone who never stays in one place, constantly offering their wares to those who are in need of them..."

{Gets increasingly more sinister in tone} "People have tried to label this hobby of mine, trying to tell me that I have trust issues and I just haven't found the right person... But they're all wrong... I'd rather spend my time here... With people like you... Helping you..."

{REALLY sinister} "Helping you get rid of this awful experience by fucking it right out of you..."

*Small pause and then a sigh* "Well... My method is revealed to you now... But it doesn't matter much...

"You want this so badly you'll never say no... None of them ever say no... They're broken so badly... So desperate to be made whole... At least temporarily."

"I can do that for you... I can do that /to/ you... And you're going to let me... Because you need this... You need me..."

"Don't fret though darling... I'll give you what you need... I'll give you everything your broken heart desires and more..."

*Medium-ish pause, and shifting, with a couple footsteps* "I think you're relaxed enough darling... If I touch you anymore your shoulders just might become jelly." *Soft laughter*

"Look up at me my dear..." *Soft sigh* "Such a beautiful face..."

"Your eyes are wandering sweet pea... Is there something of interest on my person that you want to particularly behold...?"

*Another pause* "Mmmmmm.... That's what I thought... It's interesting, is it not? You can stare darling... Everyone does... Knowing you're intrigued by my... Endowment... Only makes me harder..." *Evil chuckling*

*Shifting of cloth* "Mmmmm, that's much better.... I've been throbbing for a while, it even started to hurt at one point... Ever since I started massaging you... I knew you'd be a good fuck..."

"Such a beautiful face... Such soft skin... Flawless features... I can't help but wonder why my nephew abandoned you... But that is for me to wonder, and for you to forget about... Now... Open your mouth angel..." 

*Sharp inhale, leading into a sigh*

"Good girl... Nghhhh.... That's it... Take me all in... You can do it... There we goooo... Such a good girl... All the way in..."

*Panting* "Your mouth is so warm, and tight..."

"It's been a while since I've done this... I will be honest with you on that... My skills may be a tad rusty, so forgive me if I may harm you in any way... That is not my intention..."

"My intention is to help you, I assure you... I truly do wish to help you... And this... This is how I will prevent you from enduring any more harm...

"So let me help you... Let me get rid of your pain, and replace it with pleasure... Accept the offering of my body, after all, in this moment, you are mine, but more importantly, I am yours..."

*Soft sucking/ slurping noises*

"Nghaaaa, that's it... Very good.... I'm so glad you accept darling... Heh... I promise you you will not regret accepting me as your companion for you during this time... By the time I'm through with you... You won't be able to even remember that fool's name... Most likely because you'll be too busy screaming /mine/." *Laugher*

"Hmmm? What /is/ my name? Oh darling, everyone just called me Auntie. I was never really one for labels anyhow..." *Smirking*

"Besides, I think that Auntie sums up my role in everyone's life, don't you think? I'm not exactly a guardian, but I will watch out for you and give you the comfort, and nourishment you may need."

"I'll have your back... I'll always be there for you... I promise you that... But I doubt that you'll ask for my help ever again... You're a big girl after all, and besides, most people don't come back... Perhaps in some way, I fix them, by doing this..."

"I'm not really that bothered by it... I get my satisfaction from our little interactions, and I help people through these interactions... Yes, they may not be very... Ngh... Orthodox, but, it gets the job done... Wouldn't you agree darling?"

"Your eyes answer for you... You /do/ want this... You've ached for it... You can feel all of the hurt fading away, being replaced by pleasure... I can see it, the small glimmer in your gorgeous eyes... Don't fret darling... I'm here for you... I always will be..."

"Ngh... Keep going... Gracious, I must commend you for your... haah... /wonderful/ skills as a lover... Perhaps my nephew was more foolish than I originally anticipated... Of course, that would be close to impossible..." *Chuckling*

*Sounds and panting get increasingly more intense as time goes on*

"Haaah.... Haaaah.... Such a good girl... Keep going... Don't be shy... This is your opportunity to be who you've wanted to be... I am here to /help/ you, and of course, I'm giving you a space where you can do whatever it is that you'd like... All you need to do is ask..."

"Nhgg... Has my nephew ever told you how beautiful you are...? It's all so... Disappointing... No one seems to know how to treat you right... No one knows your true nature... No one knows how badly you crave relief..."

"I always find that the most beautiful people always are taken for granted the most... It truly is sad... Perhaps another one of my goals is to remind people like you that you are worth the entire universe and more... Forget him... Forget everything about him... You don't deserve to remember this hurt, this pain... I won't let you..."

"Nghhh, you got excited at the thought of being able to forget all of this, start with a clean slate, and start anew... You desire that don't you? You crave to be rid of this anguish... Yes... Mmmmm, don't hold back... Give me your all, and I will do the same for you..."

*Improv a bit, the noises going faster and faster and saying what you'd like*

"Nghaaaah... Good girl... Very very good.... Fuck... All of this talent... Wasted on a stupid little thing called chasity... You should be proud of your mouth.... Your lips... Your tongue... Everything about you is flawless... My mother once told me, if you've got it, flaunt it... And as someone who is experiencing you.... Mmmmm...."

{Sighing} "Flaunting yourself.... I must say I am very.... very... honored..."

"God damn... I can't last much longer darling... Don't worry, I'll be gentle... I won't do anything to you you do not wish to be done to you..."

"Have you been touching yourself this entire time love? Does my cock down your throat excite you to the point where you /need/ something inside of you? Hmmm? Would you like more darling?"

"Don't fret, if you want more, you may have more... As I said previously, this is your time to be selfish, this is your time to ask of what you truly desire..."

*Brief pause filled with panting and noises that get progressively more sloppy*

{Gets closer and stutters every once in a while} "You... Wish for me to cum on your face... O-of course darling... Fuck... Perhaps your wish will be fulfilled sooner than you think." *Panting laughter*

"Shit... I'm gonna cum... Don't stop, oh fuck... D-do that again... Haaah...

"Guh... Oh, fuck-!"

*She climaxes, feel free to improv this bit as well, saying what comes to mind naturally*

*Small pause, leading into a soft chuckle*

"Such a good girl... Do you like feeling my hot cum coat your beautiful face? Here, let me clean that off for you. Open your mouth..."

*She wipes her fingers along her face and sticks them into her mouth, noises from this interaction are optional*

"Very good... Lick my fingers clean like the good little girl you are...Yessss... That's it..."

*Laughter* "Such a pretty little girl... So kind... So beautiful... So obedient... Taking my cock like the good little slut you are..."

"Your pretty little mouth must be so tired... Here, let me test the waters... Tilt your head up darling..."

*Soft, make-out session for a good while, moaning and groaning throughout*

"Mmmmm... You taste divine little one..."

"I'll give your precious lips a rest darling... But... That doesn't mean I won't let these lower lips of yours any sort of..." {Insinuous} "-/Reprieve/." *Chuckling*

"Stand up love... Now... It's time for the more /rigorous/ portion of your... Brainwashing... I suppose I would call it..."

"But, it is a good kind of brainwashing, I assure you... Come with me..."

*Footsteps, and then a sudden shud as she pins her against the wall*

{Low growl} "There... Pinned nice and tightly against the wall... Both of your wrists heled firmly with my one hand, and my other hand, sloooooowly trailing down your perfect body..."

*Fabric shifting* "Lifting up your dress skirt and- ngh... Kicking apart your legs to better present you to me... To take you as I please..."

"Relax darling... Here, rest your head against my breast, you're safe... I promise to cherish this small moment we have together... I vow to keep both your emotions and your gorgeous body safe... Good girl... Shhhhh, There there... Everything is going to be much, much better..."

"You felt wonderful while sucking my cock, did you not?"{Whispering like, DIRECTLY into the listener's ear} "Imagine all of the pleasure you could feel when my thick, throbbing hard dick is pounding your tight little pussy raw over and over again until you're a mindless, drooling mess..." 

"You'd like that... Wouldn't you darling? Would you like to be stuffed full of my cock, and I leave you dumb and cum-filled? I can give that to you darling... All you have to do is say the word..."

*Short pause*

"That's a good girl... I knew you couldn't say no... Don't worry though, I'll treat you right... You have my word...."

"I'll go slow at first... I promise... Hold on tight to me... I'm unsure how experienced you are, so I'll treat you with as much tenderness as you desire..."

"Keep holding onto me... Ngh... The entrance to your pussy is so warm and wet... I'm unsure if I can keep myself in check for very long." *Chuckling*

"Alright, that's it.... Hold me tight as I... Nghhhhhaaahhhhh... Slide into you.... Fuck... You're so tight and wet... You're already dripping with juices darling." *More chuckling*

"I won't move just yet... I'm sure it's a lot to take so suddenly... Don't worry.... I'll make sure you'll take a lot, but for now.... Keep a tight hold on me... You can even rest your head against my breasts if you grow weary..."

"That's it... Good girl... Fuck... Ngh, I'm gonna start moving now... Tell me if it's too much for you at any point..."

*Noises begin, grunting/ moaning throughout*

"Haaah... Haaah.... You're so damn tight... This feels... Incredible... Ohhhh fuuuck... That's it... Keep taking it like the good little girl you are..."

"So obedient... Soon all you'll... ngh.... ever know is my cock..."

"Good... Ngh... Fucking... Girl..." 

"It feels good, yeah...? You've always wanted to be fucked like this... Like the little toy you are... To be used and- Ngh... Pulled over and over again for /my/ pleasure and /my/ pleasure alone... And you'll take it... Won't you darling... Haah... Fuck... Even after that blowjob, which, I commend you greatly for your performance..." *Chuckling*

"Even after that blowjob.... I will admit... It left me quite... Ngh... Drained... In more ways than one..." *More chuckling*

"But I, haaaah.... Know this is what you need.... So I won't hold back... For you..."

*Improvisation for a good while*

"I do this because I care for you darling... Soon this will all be nothing but a bad dream... Nothing but a ghost of your past that you won't even fully see in your memories... The only thing you'll see when you look back on this day... Is me..."

"Gah... God damn it... I wasn't exaggerating when I said I was drained... Heh... I'm close darling... I'll try and hold out just a little longer, but I may not be able to last as long as I would like to..."

"Don't fret though, I promised you I would be good to you, and pry this awful, awful day out of your precious mind... and replace it with this... Ngh... Infinite fountain of pleasure that I so willingly bestow upon you..."

"Haah... Haahhh... Are you close as well darling? I want you to cum... I want you to squeeze me tight and cum all over my thick... Throbbing cock.... Come on, I know you can do it..."

"Fuck... You've been wanting to cum, haven't you? Haaaahhh, yeah? You want to cum /so badly/, don't you? You can feel yourself starting to slip... You want to... You /need/ to... Hold it off for just a little longer darling... I promise you it will be worth it..."

*Gets increasingly more rough as you get closer*

"Ngh... C'mon.... Just a little bit more... Give it to me love... I know you can.... Haaaaaaaah.... I know you can do it.... I've seen just how much of a little /slut/ you can be when you suck cock... I wonder how desperate you can get for my cum... I bet you can beg for it... I bet your peas and whines are adorable..."

"Beg for it darling... Beg for me to fill you to the brim, dumb and clueless to everything that has happened today... The only thing you remember is me... Ngh... Pounding into you..."

"Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum... Are you ready darling? Are you ready to take my fucking cum?"

"Yeah... That's it... Beg for it... Beg for it like you /need/ it..."

"Ngh... I'm gonna cum, ohhhhh fuuuck.... I'm coming, fuck!"

*Both climax, you're free to improvise this part, saying what you'd like*

*After a little while any noises die down into huffing and puffing.

"Goodness... I hope I didn't go too far darling..." *Soft chuckling*

*Another pause with panting*

"You must be so exhausted... Come here... I won't pull out just yet... Let me just... There we go... Gently set you on the floor..."

"There there... Did you feel good darling? Are you satisfied? I know I am." *Gentle laughter*

"Can you feel my cum dripping out of you honey? Even with me still burrowed deep inside of you... You can feel it... Yes?" 

"It feels magnificent... Doesn't it? You wouldn't be the first to admit that you know."

"Haaaaaah... I've calmed down quite a bit... I can... Nghhhh.... I can pull out now..." 

*Soft panting*

"Good girl... Keep sitting up... Let me just..." *Rustling* "Fix your dress and your hair... There we go... Such a pretty little girl... Give me a kiss.."

*Small smooch, leading into more rustling as she stands up*

"Now... If anyone comes in here, just go with them, alright honey? You're safe now... Everything is fine... You're going to be alright..."

*Small pause, then a soft sigh*

"I wish I didn't have to leave you... But I do... My work here is done... Goodbye, darling..."

*Footsteps that grow increasingly more faint*

*Door opens* 

"Perhaps... One day we can meet again... Under better circumstances... Yes?" *Door closes*

~End~


End file.
